Little Miss Naughty
by FionaRhiannon
Summary: Its christmas time, and somebody will be on Santa's Naughty list  All human. Adult Content


**Hello Readers!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, im just using the characters, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hey, thought i'd have ago at a one shot especially for Christmas!

Just had a random idea one day! Title came from a song, Scouting For Girls : Little Miss Naughty

Hope you all enjoy, Let me know what you think!

* * *

The doorbell rang again before opening and some more guests let themselves in. An open Christmas Party – The same every year. My Wife Esme and myself had always held a Christmas party in our house for nearly as many years as we had been married, and that was a long stretch. I smiled at waved at the new guests, letting them know they were welcome as their coats were taken by the hired Help.

I never really knew what to do with myself. I knew a lot of people in town – i was the Town Doctor. Everyone knew my name, turned to me for advice and i was pleasant enough to them in return. But it was Esme that they loved to socialise with. And she adored it too.

None the less, i walked round and interacted, until i found myself alone again. I sighed as i took a sip of the gold liquid i held in the expensive crystal glass.

"Good Evening Dr Cullen". I didn't recognise the voice, but it attracted me – it was soft, sexy.

I turned round and found she almost took the air from my lungs.

She was stunning, enchanting and smiling at me. I smiled back as i tried to find my voice. No woman had rendered me speechless for quite some time – i felt vulnerable.

"Good Evening. I'm sorry, but i'm not sure i've had the pleasure of meeting you" i replied with a curious smirk.

"Isabella Swan. I just moved to town" she introduced, holding her hand towards me which i took and politely kissed.

"Well, its very nice to Meet you Isabella" i said with a slight nod of my head. She smiled sweetly and nodded, slight redness in her cheeks. "Please, Call me Bella. And the pleasure is all mine" she smirked before She turned and sauntered off, and i couldn't help but look. She looked fabulous, there was no denying it. She wore a little red dress that hugged her slim figure, and her legs were so slim and long, covered by black stockings. She wore heels that had her standing at my height, but i imagined her much shorter, and her hair, it fell perfectly over her shoulders in curls, and was a beautiful shade of brown, that matched her mesmerizing eyes. She wore little make up, but she didn't need it – her skin was flawless, her blush colouring her cheeks and her lips naturally rosy.

And all i could think of was what she would look like with her clothes on my bedroom floor and her glorious naked body in front of me.

I shook my head hoping to shake the thought. I had never in all our years of marriage been un faithful to my wife. But Bella, she already had a hold over me i had never experienced. I was looking for her throughout the night, and i liked what i found.

She was currently stood by the food table and she bent over it revealing just a little. When she stood straight again she was running her tongue along her beautiful lips and i could feel myself throb for her as she raised her champagne glass and sipped from it, her head tilted back slightly and i imagined many a impure thought.

"Dr Cullen!" Someone said from behind, causing me to blush slightly in embarrassment as i turned away from Bella to face them.

The night dragged on and i stood close to the dance floor where she had been. I could see Esme dancing with our neighbour Jack, and i found myself glad she was occupied.

"Dance with me" someone whispered close to my ear from behind, and my spine tingled. Her petite hand had been placed on my shoulder and she ran her hand down my arm, brushing over my fingers as she walked past, taking my hand and leading me into the crowd.

She spun slightly into my arms and stayed close to me, Her left hand still holding my right and her right placing my left on her waist, before her hand ran up my arm and rested at the top, and we began to sway.

I cleared my throat and smiled at her. She did things to me i could barely explain – i just knew it felt good. She had pressed herself against me and had her face close to mine – suddenly, i felt a trail of wetness on my cheek as her tongue glided along it to my ear. "I like your shirt" she said as her hand came up from my arm and she played with the collar. I swallowed hard. "Thank you" i said as she came in close to my ear again. "Id like it better, off you" she added, and i felt myself throb again.

I pulled back from her and looked her square in the eyes. "Im sorry, can you excuse me" i said and she nodded with a smile as i took off.

I made my way through the crowd quickly and took the stairs two at a time. I had to do something about this – i couldn't let her get to me.

As i headed to my study i began to imagine her splayed across my desk, my hands running her dress up her back...

I closed the door and collapsed against it. I could feel how hard i was becoming, and i looked over at my desk. Maybe i had time. I could – sort myself out.

I made my way to my cabinet and pulled a bottle out from it, a glass at the same time, pouring that familiar gold liquid. I lifted the glass to my lips quickly and swallowed the entire contents. I held the glass tightly in my hand as my other hand began to wander to the belt on my trousers, but the click of the door from behind me distracted me, and i spun round.

Bella stood there with her hands behind her back looking all sweet and innocent – like an angel, but with a devilish grin.

_Should have locked the door_

I walked over, my hand grasping the door handle ready to eject her. "You have to leave" i said, but my tone suggested i was begging, not telling and i cursed myself inside as her lips pulled into a smirk. She knew she had control over me, and id have to fight hard to get her to leave.

"I know you don't want that" she whispered as she placed her hand over my hard cock and rubbed gently. I tried my best not to groan loudly, and i was glad i didn't as i heard a noise outside of the door.

"See..." she began, but i raised my finger to her lips to silence her as i listened hard to what was happening on the other side. A door closed and i could hear footsteps, so i slowly opened the door a fraction and peeked through the crack – Two people leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs.

I sighed in relief and shut the door again, moving back slightly so i could look at Bella. She looked down at my finger that pressed to her lips lightly before moving her head back, opening her mouth and taking the full length of my finger inside, sucking hard on it and pulling back, kissing the tip ever so lightly before letting it drop and i groaned a little.

I debated with myself for a moment – i knew i should tell her to leave again, but as her hand reached back and flicked the lock, my resolve had disappeared, and i pushed her against the door kissing her hard.

Her leg wrapped around mine as her hands wound round my neck, pulling us closer and deepening the kiss.

I was already tearing at that pretty red dress, pulling the top down as i kissed along her collarbone, trailing down to her breasts.

Her head fell back against the door and she gasped as i licked the rosy buds that stood tall. I smirked now, knowing i could soon have full control of the situation. I leaned into her as my one hand worked her breast and the other snaked up her hitched leg, dragging her dress up at the same time.

My hard cock throbbed as she groaned when i ran my hand over her wet panties, and it was my turn to smirk.

I placed my hands on the door either side of her and pushed back. She looked at me with fire in her eyes and i knew my looked the same. Leaning in, i slowly whispered "My desk – now" and when i pulled back again she bit on her bottom lip before ducking under my arm and walking towards the desk i had instructed to her. Her hand snaked round to her back and i saw her begin to tug on the zip, so i took a quick step and placed my hand over hers, stopping her.

"Leave it on" i whispered into her ear before gently pushing her forwards so she bent ever so slightly over my desk, her hands flat on.

I stood behind her and kissed her ear, sucking on the lobe as i ran my hands under her dress, skimming over her warm body, her flat stomach and up to her breasts which i cupped and began to play with.

She took one hand off the desk and brought it around her back again, expertly undoing my belt with one hand, pulling the zip down and thrusting her hand into my tight pants, that petite hand wrapping around my cock.

She pulled it free from my underwear and began to pump back and forth quickly, a groan escaping my pressed together lips.

But i wanted control of the situation, so i moved back and turned her around, pulling her underwear down to her feet, kissing and licking up her leg on my way back up before taking my mouth to her wet pussy.

She tasted so good as i licked and sucked on her clit, and her moans spurred me on further. So i slid my finger inside of her, pumping that as i licked, and she arched and thrust herself into me.

"Thats it Bella, come for me" i whispered, and she bit down on her lip as she rocked her hips some more and i inserted a second finger, pumping harder for her. She began to tighten and i could feel her orgasm build as she thrust her head backwards and covered her own mouth as she tried not to scream. I slid my fingers out as i licked up all her juices before trailing my tongue along the inside of her thigh. When i looked up, she had that devilish grin again as she pulled me up to her level by my shirt. She danced sexily in front of me, swaying her hips and lightly grinding against my leg and she undid the buttons to my shirt and pulled it from me, chucking it to the floor before moving to my trousers, shimmying them down my legs as i did to her before coming back up.

Without indication, she took my cock fully into her mouth and i moaned out her name. She smirked at this and pushed me down so i was sitting in my big leather chair as her mouth now pumped up and down, sucking around the tip and licking up and down the length. My hand found its way into her hair and i guided down along my cock, my head tilted back, eyes closed and whispered groans escaping. Her pumping got faster, and i could feel my orgasm build, but i didn't want to just yet.

Pulling her head back i lifted her off my cock and stood her up with me in a quick movement before turning her around and bending her over the desk, just as i had imagined. I rubbed my fingers over her pussy before taking hold of myself and thrusting inside of her.

I thrust hard as i ran her dress up her back and gripped it, pulling her harder against me.

"Oh Dr Cullen!" she moaned out and i thrust harder with my own moan at just how good that sounded.

Her breathing was getting heavier and her moans gradually becoming louder, so i reached one hand around and covered her mouth. The vibrations of her moans against my hand felt so good as i called out her name.

Soon i could feel her pussy tighten around my cock and she bit down on my hand. With a few more hard thrusts from myself we came together as my hand reached round, between her legs and rubbed her clit.

I stood back as i pulled my trousers on and Bella pulled her clothes back on, pulling her dress down and straightening it out.

She flicked her hair back behind her and smiled at me. I had no idea what to say to her and i watched her move as i did my shirt up.

She picked up the discarded glass from the floor and walked over to the cabinet, pouring another drink. Sipping on it as she walked over, i could see the smile that played on her lips as her tongue ran round the rim of the glass, the liquid just touching it.

Slowly she pressed up against me, our faces close and began to kiss me. My mouth willingly opened to allow her tongue in and she poured some of the liquor into my mouth. I swallowed hard as she placed the glass down and used her finger to catch some excess that ran down her chin before sucking on her finger again.

"I'll be seeing you" she said in a tone that suggested promise, and i dared myself to imagine what next time could be like as i sorted myself out.

Downstairs the party was in full swing and nobody seemed to have missed my presence – it were almost as if i had never been away. I collected a drink from the bar we had set up and made my way into the main room. I couldn't see Bella anywhere, but i could see my wife, and she were signalling i join her.

I cleared my throat and my head and walked over with a smile, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple. She smiled at me and turned to our daughter, Alice. "Go get Edward, im sure your father would like to meet who's been keeping him occupied" she smiled, and Alice vanished.

Soon Alice was back, with her brother in tow, and i could see his hand reached out to somebody – that somebody i could not see.

"Dad" Edward said as he approached me, and we embraced as we always had done.

But my breath caught in my throat as Edward stepped back, revealing a brunette beauty in a red dress.

"Id like for you to Meet Bella. My girlfriend"

I couldn't breathe as she stood there so calmly, her hand outstretched towards me. Numbly i shook her hand and forced a smile. My son's girlfriend.

How could she be keeping so calm? Did she know i was Edwards dad?

"We've just moved into town Dad – brought our first house" he proudly announced, and i cringed.

My son was so happy, and i knew she had been lying to him. She had been unfaithful. Worse than all of that, she had been unfaithful with me – his father.

I felt Esme give me a small squeeze, and realized i hadn't replied. "Well – congratulations son" i managed to reply. "I'm sorry, can you just excuse me" i asked and they nodded, so i took off as quick as i could.

I stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as i swallowed one, two, more glasses of liquor.

"I hope your'e not mad at me" the soft sexy voice asked, and i opened my eyes to look at her.

"Did you know?" i asked, and i didn't need to elaborate. I already knew the answer, i needn't have bothered with the question.

She nodded her head. "Edward keeps a family photo. From the Moment i saw you Dr Cullen, i wanted you. Just looking at your photo, and hearing Edward speak of you so fondly made me wet – all for you"

She had been stepping closer with each word and she played with my collar again as she spoke.

I could feel myself twitch again – her words made me want her again, but i tried to remain focussed.

"Edward is my son" i said firmly, but she just smiled. "Still doesn't stop you, does it Dr Cullen?" she asked, and i looked down to where her brown eyes guided.

Her hand rubbing gently on my crotch, and me powerless to stop her. There was no denying it – she could feel how much i liked it.

I stood up and moved away, sipping down the rest of my drink.

"Bella – i cant" i almost whimpered as my body told me i was being stupid – she was amazing, and i hadn't felt like that for years. But my heart told me it was wrong – i was betraying both my son and my wife.

She walked over, running her forefinger up and down the front of my shirt before taking hold of it and pulling me in towards her, those lips pressed to my ear again.

"You can – and you will... Dr Cullen" she whispered before letting go and leaving.

I stood back against the counter again and turned to the sink, running the cold water tap and splashing my face. I jumped slightly when a petite hand snaked up my back and held place on my shoulder. "are you ok Carlisle?" Esme asked me, her face the picture of concern.

"Im sorry my love, i was just a little hot. I'll be fine, i promise" i said with a smile. She smiled back and reached on her tip toes to plant a small kiss on my lips. "I hope you don't mind, but ive invited Edward and Bella round for dinner – Their cooker is yet to be delivered" Esme informed me, and i groaned internally.

I couldn't resist this girl, no matter whose she was, and she knew that too. And i wouldn't resist her at dinner either.

Reviews please! x


End file.
